


West Coast Pheromones

by SailorPeach



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Howard is a gr8 dad in this fic, M/M, Omega Janet Van Dyne, Omega Tony Stark, playboy bunny costumes bc I think they're adorable, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPeach/pseuds/SailorPeach
Summary: Tony Stark is an omega who's taken a slight interest in Steve Rogers, but doesn't know much about the alpha. He's married to another alpha, Bucky and good friends with Howard. Tony didn't think much of it until Bucky helped Tony out at a charity event. And then things got a lot more interesting.





	West Coast Pheromones

**Author's Note:**

> The playlist I wrote this to, I think it could enhance the reading experience. The fic itself was 100% inspired by #5. California Girls. I recommend to listen to the last two songs around the time Bucky takes Tony to the back rooms. Because those were my biggest influenced writing that scene and on. Very sexy beats. ;)
> 
> 1 M83 - Bibi The Dog [ LINK: https://youtu.be/LjhfP_Zq0os ]  
> 2\. Glass Animals - Gooey (Wild Culture Remix) [ LINK: https://youtu.be/0IJfbsN7fpU ]  
> 3\. Banks - Drowning (Dave Glass Animals Remix) [ LINK: https://youtu.be/q0C0JefAfK0 ]  
> 4\. Two Feet - Go Fuck Yourself [LINK: https://youtu.be/pFoja4b0ZFo]  
> 5\. NoMBe - California Girls [ LINK: https://youtu.be/IAw23ZuDuZs ]

The Stark Industry tower was was huge, modern and bright. Steve noted how the sun poured in through the ceiling to floor windows as a beta woman took him down the hall to Howard’s office. It was a hallway that was made of windows with different, tall, green potted plants spaced evenly out. It was warm and inviting, if Steve were a house cat he would nap here forever. Directly ahead of him and the women was a tall oak door with metal handles. It seemed like the other side led to a paradise of some sort, as if something behind the door was calling Steve’s name. Steve couldn’t imagine what it could be. He was here on a business trip to talk about merging their companies. And with Howard, an old friend; he hadn’t seen him in years but he was still a friend. And Howard was one of the few people that knew Captain America was back. Maybe the California sun was finally getting to him.

The women knocked three times rapidly, before opening the door and slipping through. Steve followed but stopped as the beta woman stopped suddenly. Steve took in the layout of the office, as he did with any new landscape. An old habit that just didn’t seem to want to die. The room was minimalistic. The expensive oak desk sat center of the room, close to the window-wall that sat behind it. A dark leather chair sat behind the desk, it only had a shut laptop and a small stack of papers. To the right of desk was a door that Steve assumed led to a bathroom. To the far left of the room sat a grey, L-shaped couch with a white coffee table in front of it. There laid someone who was certainly not Howard. He was younger, and from what Steve could smell, an _omega_.

“Oh, forgive me Mr. Stark. I wasn’t aware you were in here.” She said softly, her voice apologetic. The boy looked up from his spot on the couch, where he had looked content. His hair was puffed up as if he had just woken from a nap, which Steve was willing to put money on that is exactly what he was doing before they walked in. He was in a suit, but his jacket was thrown on the other end of the couch. It was black in color and well fitted. The boy sat up, a smile on his sleepy face.

“Don’t even worry about it, Angie. Neither does Dad.” He said, stretching his arms high above his head. He slowly grabbed his suit jacket, his body still asleep, and shimmied it on before making his way closer to Steve. Steve’s nose took in every smell the boy radiated in as much as he could in that moment. The boy smelled like sun and peaches. Steve could feel something grow in the pit of his stomach; whether it was a good or bad feeling had yet to be determined. The boy held out his hand for Steve to take. Steve took it gently and shaked, feeling the omega’s hand in his own. They were soft but his hands were works, Steve could tell. “I’m Tony.” He said, his voice rough with sleep.

“Stark? I assume.” Steve said, his voice deeper than normal. Almost as if he was stalking prey. Steve didn’t miss the small shiver that went up Tony’s spine. His soft brown eyes meeting his own with a delicate smile. Steve knew Howard had a son, he skimmed over that part in Howard's file when he woke up from the ice. More concerned on assimilating into modern times and looking for Bucky.

“The one and only.” He said and looked at Angie who had an eyebrow raised.

“This is Steve Rogers. He’s your father’s two-a-clock appointment.” Angie said.

“I think his meeting with Obie is running a little late. I’ll start with Mr. Rogers until Dad gets here.” Tony said, smiling at Steve who hadn’t stopped looking into Tony’s eyes. Angie looked at Tony for a solid three seconds, as if asking if he was sure before turning to leave.

“Of course, I’ll inform your father.” Angie said before disappearing out of sight. Tony gestured for Steve to follow him to take a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of the oak desk. Steve took advantage of the short walk to oogle Tony’s ass, which Steve was sure was soft as a peach. Steve took a seat in the chair closest to Tony, who leaned against the desk and faced Steve. “So, Mr. Rogers-”

“Steve.” Steve said with that Brooklyn smile that he knew could charm anybody. “Mr. Rogers makes me feel 90.”

Tony giggled and leaned forward just a bit. “Then call me Tony.”

“Alright, Tony.” Steve almost purred. There was something about Tony that Steve wanted to devour. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to devour those pump, pink lips or his neck as he pounded Tony over the very desk he was leaning against.

“How are you liking California?” Tony asked, mischief in his eyes as he bit his lip. Steve could have let out a moan from that sight alone. He couldn’t wait to tell Bucky about Tony.

“I like the sun here.” He said, before boring his eyes into Tony’s. “And the locals are damn pretty.”

“Hmm. That’s quite the statement.” Tony asked, softly, leaning into Steve’s space a little bit more. “ Are they all that pretty?”

“Just the ones with doe eyes.” Steve said smiling as a pink blush spread on Tony’s cheeks.

“I’m glad California hasn’t disappointed.”

Before Steve could respond the wooden doors were thrown open and Steve could smell Howard before he even turned around. Howard walked in with a folder in his hand, wearing a suit that looked similar to Tony’s but lighter in color. Tony stood a little straighter, a smile on his face. Howard walked around Steve and took Tony into a huge. Tony nuzzled into his dad, Steve could smell Tony’s scene become happier, more comfortable.

“Tony, I didn’t know you’d be here today.” Howard said, kissing Tony’s temple before greeting Steve.

“Mom wanted to get lunch, and since I was in the city, I thought I would drop by. Check out the blueprints for the new green energy project.” He said as Steve greeted Howard with a hug. It was nice for Steve to see a familiar face. “I was just keeping Mr. Rogers here entertained while you finished up.”

“Yes, Steve, I’m glad you meet my son, Tony.” Howard said, sitting in his chair, looking down at his paperwork. Missing how Tony gave Steve a wink before standing up from against the desk. “I’ll see you later.” Tony said to no one in particular but kept his gaze on Steve until he walked out of his eyesight and shutting the wooden doors behind him.

“He has Maria’s eyes.” Steve said, a little starstruck and intoxicated on the omega’s scent. Howard hummed with a smile. “But his cheekbones are all you.”

“Yes, every since he turned of age I get at least a dozen offers for Tony every week. But Tony isn’t very interested in anyone.” Howard said thoughtfully. “And to be honest, I don’t think anyone who had made an offer has been good enough for him.”

Steve chuckled. “I never pegged you as the overprotective parent.” he said, remembering Howard’s carefree philosophy about life back in the day.

“No, well yes.” Howard said, putting his elbows on his desk. “But he’s a smart boy, smarter than I was at his age, and a little wild. He needs someone who can keep him in line without restricting who he is.”

“Sounds like him and Buck would get along.” Steve mused to himself more so than to Howard. Howard’s eyes become sharp as he made eye contact with Steve.

“How is your _husband_?” Howard asked, as if reminding Steve he had one.

Steve smiled as he remembered how he fucked Bucky hard into the mattress, twice, before leaving for his meeting. “He’s good, he’s out sightseeing.” Was all Steve said to the other alpha before they started discussing the company merger.

**_*****_ **

Tony stretched his arms above his head and let out a small yawn. He was currently laying on Jan’s yellow plush couch in her room as she turned around to inspect her outfit. Behind him was Jan’s huge canopy bed. With heavy silk curtain, gold in color. Jan was standing on a plush, white rug, that was a couple feet away from her vanity.

Tony could see all of Jan’s newly made outfit thanks to her 3 way, full length mirror. It was her costume for tomorrow night’s ‘charity’ event.

The whole ‘charity’ event was being held by the Starks and Van Dynes, who want the filthy rich of society to donate to their companies. For what, neither Tony or Jan knew; and they didn’t ask. They were content on being trust fund babies for the time being. The event itself was a Playboy theme, which was why Jan was dressed in dark sheer leggings, with a yellow bunny suit. The cut of the suit was very tradition, it had the deep cut that went up her hips and emphasized her thighs and her long legs. The waist was cinched in tight, the big cottontail was fluffed and perky, and her ribbon name tag was pinned on her right hip. All she was missing was the matching pumps and ears. She also replaced the traditional black and white bow tie choker with a simple black ribbon.

Tony had the same get up but in a dark blue color. What was promised to those who donated enough money was a private night with the available ‘bunnies’ who chose to participate in the event. Although, there were rules. A bunny was allowed to call the night off at any point, no touching without prior consent, and no refunds. Jan convinced  Tony to do this with her, she said it would be fun to tease some alphas and get money out of it. Which sounded like an appealing night out to Tony.

“I don’t know, I feel like my tits are gonna fall out at any point.” Jan said, pulling at the bust of her suit, adjusting her breasts. Tony rolled his eyes and took out his phone.

“You look fine, Jan.” He said to his fellow omega, as he typed on his phone. Tony was hell bent on finding out more about Steve Rogers. His father never talked about him but they acted like old friends. JARVIS was still infiltrating parts of the SI company servers, Tony wasn’t even aware there were files he hadn’t know existed. And his access to them were restricted.

“I know I look great Tones, I just don’t want these spilling out.” She said as she fluffed her brown bob, doing one last spin in the mirror before walking over to Tony, sitting beside him. “Any luck with your alpha?” Jan teased, Tony shot her a glare.

“He’s not _mine_. He didn’t exist until a couple years ago. I had no idea we even worked with his private security company. And I got nothing out of him in my Dad’s office.” Tony grumbled as he typed furiously on his phone. “I thought Obie’s meeting would take longer.”

“You’re paranoia is showing, Tony.” Jan sang. Tony ignored Jan and smiled when his phone _pinged_. He was in.

Tony didn’t like not knowing things, he didn’t like being out of the loop. Especially when it came to his company and family. Tony was just being nosy when he googled Steve, wondering why he had never heard of him and only become suspicious when he couldn’t find out anything about Steve. Tony’s eyes read Steve’s file rapidly, sitting up quickly as he soaked in more information.

“He’s Captain America!” Tony yelled, Jan snapped her head in Tony’s direction.

“What?!” She asked.

“And he’s married!” Tony yelled again.

“ _What?!_ ” Jan practically shrieked. Jan snatched Tony’s phone out of his hand and read the file for herself. “Wow, he’s married to another alpha.” She hummed as she clicked on his picture. “I wouldn’t mind going for ride on James Buchanan Barnes’ beard.” She said and flipped the phone so Tony could see.

Tony snatched his phone back but looked at the picture. Tony silently agreed with Jan. That strong jaw left Tony wanting, and his eyes. Tony wouldn’t mind looking up into those eyes as Tony was on his knees with James’s cock in his mouth.

“Maybe you’ll get lucky and they’ll tag team you.” Jan said, getting up from her seat, undoing her bunny suit.

“I can only dream.” Tony said quietly. Jan hummed as she stripped her leggings off and put on an oversized t shirt. Tony didn’t want to be just an alpha couple’s fucktoy. And Tony was sure they wouldn’t want anything beyond that. But if that’s all Tony could manage…

“I know you want a relationship but maybe they're not the ones. And if they really aren’t, that doesn’t have to stop you from having fun!” She said, falling on top of Tony so they could cuddle. “And who knows, maybe tomorrow night you’ll meet the One.”

**_*****_ **

Tony arrived back at the mansion just in time for dinner. He hopped into the shower before heading down. He put on some black cotton workout shorts that he was sure were Jan’s; based on the cut, they were more fashionable than functional. Tony threw on an AC/DC shirt before making his way down the stairs. He planned on eating dinner at the bar in the kitchen, like he did everynight, and chat with Jarvis about his day and tomorrow night. What Tony didn’t expect was James Buchanan Barnes to be standing in his kitchen. In a dark red Henley, jeans and boots. James stopped in his tracks as well, his eyes roaming Tony’s body before landing on his eyes. Tony could feel his on cheeks heating up.

“Stevie said you were pretty as a peach.” Bucky said in a deep, smooth voice that made Tony shiver.

“My Dad didn’t tell me we were having guest over.” Tony said as he moved in front of Bucky to peer into the dinning room to find nobody. Tony turned to see Bucky blantely staring at his ass.

“Last minute dinner plans, Stevie and Howie wanted to go over the contract.” Bucky said, stepping a little closer to Tony. Tony raised an eyebrow at the name Howie.

“Oh. Are you staying over or going out?”

“I don’t know.” Bucky mused. “I was kind of hoping on eating out.” Bucky said, looking right into Tony’s eyes, and licked his lips.

Tony could feel his blush grow more intense, all his suave and confidence going out the window.

“Well, I should probably change if we’re gonna have comp-”

“Don’t change on my account, Peaches.” Bucky murmured, now just an inch away from Tony. Tony wanted to lean in and smell Bucky at his neck. From where he was standing, Tony could smell the alpha musk and wanted more.

“You’re kind of bold. Approaching me like this and I don’t even know your name.” Tony said, tilting his head up to look at Bucky. “And with a wedding ring on your finger? That’s kind of naughty of you.” Tony managed to say smoothly, but barely.

“Oh, _Peaches_ , I haven’t even begin to be naughty.” He growled, leaning down closer to brush his lips against Tony’s ear. “Name’s Bucky.”

“Buck!” They both turned to see Steve standing in the doorway. Bucky took a couple steps back and Tony let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Tony cleared his throat.

“Steve.” Tony said in acknowledgement.

“Sorry if Bucky bothered you.” Steve said, shooting a glare his way. But Bucky just smiled.

“No. He was just telling me about your dinner plans.” Tony said, his knees feeling weak. He could smell both alphas and his inner omega so badly wanted Tony to throw himself at them in hopes they would just _touch_ him. But Tony didn’t and moved to the fridge and opened it. There was some leftovers from last night, Tony was satisfied with eating that for the night.

“You coming with us, Bambi?” Steve asked. Tony suppressed a shiver at the nickname and just shook his head.

“No, I’m a busy person.” Tony said, putting the leftovers in the microwave. After a few silent seconds Howard walked in with his jacket, completely missing the sexual tension.

“Tony!” Howard said, almost surprised. “We’re going to eat. Wanna come?” Tony just shook his head as he took out his food and mixed it with a fork. “Well, I probably won’t see you until the charity event tomorrow. Which, are you sure your okay with doing?”

Tony rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter with his food in his hand. “It’s just a date, Dad, it’s not like your whoring me out.” Tony laughed. “It’s not like the whole night I’ll be in the bunny suit.”

Tony’s eyes fell on Steve and Bucky who looked _very_ interested in their conversation. Howard walked over and kissed Tony on the top of his head. “As long as you're sure, Tony. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Night!” Tony said as they walked past him toward the main hall. Tony’s sure that Captain America could heart his heart beat so fast he thought he it would burst. And he was sure the Winter Soldier could smell him. Most alphas could catch the smell of pheromones but they were enhanced. Tony let himself for a second imagine the two of them pulling him into their bed. Desperately biting Tony all along his neck, ripping off his clothes. Tony could imagine tugging on Steve’s dick as Bucky prepared him to take both Steve and Bucky’s cock. Tony let out a small groan before he hurried to eat his food and made a mad dash to his room.

**_*****_ **

The dressing rooms for the charity events were set up like Tony suspected they would be. Each bunny had their own vanity. Tony was sat between Jan and Elektra, who were both doing their hair. Elektra was pining hers up, along with pinning her ears to keep them in place. Her own bunny suit was in a deep red, and she had the classic bowtie unlike Jan and Tony who opted for a black silk ribbons.

“I swear if one of these old men touch my ass unwarranted I’m gonna break his fingers.” Elektra said as she finished putting in her last pin. “And if I go for less than 100,000 I’m leaving.”

Jan laughed as she put on her yellow pumps. “As if your dad would let you go on a date for less than 150,000.” She said, standing and taking one more look in the mirror.

Tony adjusted his own dark blue ears, and tightened the laces on the sides of his hips. Most of the bunnies who volunteered for the event were children of New York's wealthiest; along with most of them being an omegas. A few were betas. Tony hoped whoever he was auctioned off too was at least somewhat interesting. Tony just wanted to dance with his friends than leave, but he knew what he signed up for.

“So, Tony.” Jan said with a wicked smile, leaving against her vanity. “You think Rogers and Barnes are gonna show up?”

Tony let out a sigh as he adjusted his leggings. “No, Jan, I don’t think so. Even if they did, I doubt they would be willing to spend more than a couple thousand.”

“You’re selling yourself too short, Anthony.” Elektra said, turning to him. “I’m sure you’ll be the highest bidded on.” Elektra stood and pinched one of Tony’s cheeks. “You look absolutely divine in that color.”

“You said the same thing to Danny.” Tony returned, blush a little.

Elektra shrugged. “Both statements are true.”

“Okay! Everyone come here for a selfie!” Jan called. They all huddled around her vanity. The photo was of all different colored bunnies, ready to entertain and look damn good doing it. It got over 500,000 likes an hour after Jan posted it to her Instagram.

When the event itself started it was around 10:00 PM. It took place in a dark club, it smelled of cigar smoke and expensive scotch. The music was heavy, the dark bass setting the tone. It was smokey, sexy, and something Tony could easily swing his hips to. Jan was dancing on of the elevated platforms with Elektra and Karen Page. None of them paying attention to the alphas that were admiring them below. Tony wandered around with a tray of champagne. He noticed Danny Rand in the lap of Luke Cage, whispering delightful things if Luke’s face was anything to go by.

Tony spotted his mom and dad in the very back of the club, away from the majority population. Most likely taking bids and making business deals. Tony wanted to say hi but was stopped by a women. She was wearing a tight, sleek black dress that hit the floor but a slit that went up her leg. She wore big diamond ears and her red hair was curled and pinned to one side.

“Excuse, литтле птица.” She said in a russian accent. “Who’s the little bunny in yellow?” She pointed a glove covered finger toward the three dancing on the stage, lightly grinding on each other.

“Janet Van Dyne.” Tony said, offering her a glass. She took it and sipped.

“Спасибо.” She said before turning and situating herself on one of the couches near the back of the lounge. As if she was waiting for something. Tony had a good feeling for Jan. After a while Tony set the now empty tray down at the bar and started to mingle. Lightly chatting with people he knew would drop big bucks on the idea of Tony simply just acknowledging them. As the night grew (and a glass of champagne later) on Tony began to feel the music, his muscles relaxed a little more. Eventually he found himself dancing with Jan, on a round platform stage, a pole behind them but they opted to just use each other. Jan had her hands on Tony’s hips, making sure they swayed with each other and in rhythm with the song. Jan was laughing in Tony’s ear as Tony put his hands on hers and enjoyed the ride.

“I’m gonna go get some water.” Jan said into his ear, over the music. “Wanna come?”

Tony only shook his head, he was way into the music to let go now. He was having fun. Tony swayed and clung to the pole, moving his hips. His eyes closed, letting his body lead. Until someone pulled on his tail, harshly ripping in out of his trance. Tony furesoulsy turned around to see Justin Hammer. An alpha around his age who doesn’t seem to get the hint that Tony isn’t interested.

“No touching without consent, Hammer.” Tony yelled over the music.

“I paid good money to be here, Stark. And if you’re gonna move that ass like that, I feel entitled to touch. Even just a little bit.” Justin said with a smile. Tony scoffed and exited off the platform, to walk toward security but Justin grabbed his arm roughly. “Come on, Tony, you’re begging to touched.” Justin said into his ear before tugging Tony’s ear with his teeth. Tony shoved Justin back, not expecting an arm to wrap around his waist.

“The rules are clear tonight. No touching without permission or you will be forcibly removed.” Tony could feel Bucky’s deep voice vibrating through his chest. It was comforting. Justin just sneered before walking away. Tony titled his head up to look at Bucky. “He didn’t hurt you, did he, Peaches?” He asked. Tony just shook his head. “Good.” Bucky almost growled.

“I didn’t think you’d be here tonight.” Tony said, loudly enough so Bucky could hear him. Bucky smiled and turned Tony so they were chest to chest, his hands never leaving Tony’s waist.

“Well, me and Stevie were hell bent on having a night with you before we go.” Bucky said, bending down to whisper in Tony’s ear. Tony shivered and put his own hands on Bucky’s biceps to stabilize himself. Bucky chuckled and brough Tony in close to his chest. “And I have it on good authority that we outbid everyone for a night with you.”

Tony caved and leaned his head on Bucky’s chest, soaking in the earth type senses coming from Bucky. His hands gripped Bucky’s arms even tighter. If this was all he was getting, Tony would take it without complaint. Tony looked up at Bucky through his eyelashes.

“I hope I don’t disappoint.” Tony purred, rising to his toes to whisper in Bucky’s ear. Even with the pumps, he didn’t reach Bucky’s full height. “Maybe we can _eat out_ , like you wanted.”

Bucky groaned deeply, a warm satisfied tingle spread throughout Tony. Bucky gathered Tony in his arm, picking him up to set him on his hip as he walked to the hall that lead to private rooms. Tony’s ass rested on Bucky’s arm and if that wasn’t the hottest thing Tony had ever experienced. Bucky could pick him up and carry him like nothing. Tony looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Tony spotted Karen in a dark corner, sitting on a man’s lap. He was big and broad with a couple injuries on his face. Karen had her hand over his, encouraging him to continue rubbing up and down the inside of her thigh, while she whispered in his ear. Elektra had a man with dark, circle sunglasses pressed up against a wall. His hand was on her hip as he whispered in her ear.

Bucky opened a door that read 1A without even knocking. Inside was the redheaded women from earlier. She had Jan pinned underneath her, with Jan’s lips wrapped around her middle and pointer finger. The women turned her head, a smirk on her lips.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who caught themselves a maленький кролик.” she said.

“Natalia, make sure if anyone needs anything to _not_ bother me or Steve.” Bucky said. Tony laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder and waved at Jan who wiggled her fingers back.

“Of course.” She said before turning back to Jan.

Tony wrapped his arms righter around Bucky’s neck and grazed the outer shell of Bucky’s ear with his teeth. Tony could smell the arousal pouring out of Bucky. Tony wanted to bath in it. Tony continued to tease Bucky until they reached the end of the hall, stopping at the last door.

“Now’s the time to back out, Peaches.” Bucky said into Tony’s cheek softly. Tony rubbed on hand on Bucky’s beard and brought him into a rough kiss. One with tongue and teeth clashing.

“Let’s see what you and the Captain got.” Tony growled when they broke apart. Bucky charged into the room. It was dark with purple low lights. There was a long couch facing opposite of the stage and a bar adjacent to it. There was a stage with a pole, random patterns coming from a projector danced on the wall behind it. Steve sat on the long, red couch with a glass of bourbon in his hand. His suit jacket thrown next him. His tie loose. Bucky gently let Tony down.

Steve eyed Tony like Tony was water and Steve was a man dying in the desert. Tony slinked his way to Steve, swaying his hips a little. “Having a good time, Captain?” Tony asked. Steve took a drink from his glass.

“It’s about to get a whole lot better.” Steve said with a smile. Tony giggled, taking a bold risk and straddled Steve’s lap. Tony grabbed the tie and gently stroked it with his thumb.

“So, how much did you pay my dad?” Tony asked, looking at Bucky who sat next to Steve, so close their legs were and arms were touching.

“Don’t worry about that, Bambi.” Steve said, stroking Tony’s sides with his hands. “Just know you were worth every pretty penny.”

Tony slide off Steve’s lap who looked rather disappointed Tony did. Tony moved onto the stage, putting a hand on the pole. “Well I better make sure this night is worth your money.” Tony said. “JARVIS?”

The lights dimmed just a little bit more. JARVIS started some music. One of Tony’s personal favorites. Tony turned so he was facing away from the two alphas, swaying just a little. Letting them take in how fantastic his legs and ass looked in this costume. When the base came in Tony moved a little stronger, spinning around the pole. Letting himself slide down onto his knees. He picked himself back up and raised one leg to become parallel with the pole and let his arms carry his weight as he spun around the pole. Tony brought his leg back down and bent his back backwards to look at Steve and Bucky upside down. Bucky curled his finger, becking Tony to come to him. Who was Tony to deny him?

Tony slowly made his way to Bucky who pulled Tony into his lap. “Stevie wants to watch us. Let’s give him a little show.” Bucky said, bringing Tony’s hips to his own. Tony let out a moan when he made contact with Bucky’s hard cock. “Oh, Peaches, make that noise again, please.” Bucky growled. Tony wrapped his arms loosely around Bucky’s shoulders before going in for a kiss. Bucky pushed his way into Tony’s mouth as his hands worked on the back of Tony’s costume, slowly bringing the zipper down. The top part of Tony’s costume  folded over, leaving Tony’s nipples out in the open. Bucky took full advantage and brought his mouth to Tony’s left nipple.

Tony let out a moan as Bucky licked and nipped. Tony buried his hands in Bucky’s long hair, keeping him where he was because what Bucky was doing was really good. Tony let out breathy whines as Bucky gently took Tony’s nipple between his teeth. Tony spared a glance at Steve. Steve who looked like he was relaxing on the couch, watching the two of them. His cock obviously hard but confined in his pants. Steve smiled at Tony who smiled back and helped Bucky who was pawing at his costume, to take if off. Tony helped him take off the costume until it hit the floor and threw off his pumps so he could tear off his leggings.

“Such a pretty omega.” Steve said as he soaked Tony in. Tony’s cheeks were flushed, his chest breathing heavy. In only his bunny ears and his black panties. “Isn’t he just the prettiest, Bucky?” Steve asked, as if he was teasing Tony. It only made Tony feel hotter, like his body was going into overdrive. To stand in front of these two alphas and smell them lust after Tony. It made Tony want to submit to them right there and then. Bucky grabbed Tony's hand and kissed the back of it, Tony bit his lip and looked down at where Bucky sat.

"The prettiest peach in all the batch tonight." Bucky mumbled against Tony's hand.

"Not so bad yourself, solider." Tony said, taking back his hand and pushed Bucky back so he was fully seated next to Steve. Tony crawled onto Bucky's lap and buried his hands in his long hair. "And you saved me tonight from Hammer. I'm sure he would have bruised me. I owe you." Tony said with a wink.

 _"What?"_ Steve asked asked sharply, his smell turning sour, fast. Tony quickly took one of Steve's and placed the palm of it onto his cheek, nuzzling into Steve's hand. 

"Don't worry about it, Captain. Bucky was my knight in shining armor, I'm safe now." Tony whispered. This seemed to ease Steve, his scent become more sweeter. Tony smiled at himself as he took Steve's hand and kissed the inside of his palm, working his way to Steve's thumb. He took the thumb in between the tip of his teeth and bit with the lightest pressure. Steve's eyes were blown so wide they almost looked black. Tony couldn't hide the satisfied purr he made, knowing he was the one causing this reaction in Steve. And Bucky, who was happily content with Tony in his lap. Both of his hands were grazing Tony's hips, every now and then his fingers would slip under his panties and Bucky would kneed the flesh of his cheeks. Tony took Steve's thumb into his mouth, wrapping it tightly with his lips. Steve licked hips lips and moved his thumb a little to thrust it deeper into Tony's mouth.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Stevie. If you really want to later, we can find Hammer and give him a little talk." Bucky said, his Brooklyn accent was a little heavier than it was earlier. This delighted Tony to no end. Bucky's fingers got a little closer to Tony's hole, which was getting wet. He was sure the room smelled of nothing but his slick. "We can tell him that Tony is _ours_." Steve removed his thumb and stuck in his pointer and middle finger into Tony's wet mouth. Tony moaned as Steve roughly but shallowly thrusted his fingers in and out. Tony whined, lightly securing a hand around Steve's wrist for balance and to keep Steve's fingers in his mouth.

"You make the prettiest sounds when your mouth is full, Bambi." Steve practically growled. Tony smiled around his fingers. "I bet you would look even prettier with these lips around my cock." Steve said as he took out his fingers and thumbed Tony's plump lips. 

"I'd bet you taste good." Tony whined. "You smell _good_ , so there's a good chance your cock would taste even better." Tony released his grip on Steve's wrist and lightly rubbed Steve's erection through his pants. 

"It probably taste better than you would image, Peaches." Bucky said, his hands still full of Tony's ass. "It's thick too." Tony turned to Bucky and went in for a kiss. Bucky happily complied, letting Tony lick inside his mouth. Steve under his belt, and pulled out his cock and lightly teased it as he watched Tony and Bucky. Tony let out a moan as one of Bucky's metal fingers teased his hole, rubbing it through his panties. "You're fucking wet, Peaches." Bucky growled into Tony's mouth. Tony nodded as Bucky increased the pressure on his  hole.

"Wet for you, only you." Tony groaned, moving his hips against Bucky's hand. Bucky chuckled and landed a kiss on Tony's neck before he removed hands and manhandled him so Tony's upper half was lying on Steve's lap. Steve's hard cock right next to his cheek. Tony shivered as Bucky ripped his panties off Tony's legs and thew them behind him. Leaving Tony exposed, his cock fully hard and his hole so wet that some slick was going down the inside of his thigh.

"He's been wanting to eat you out since he smelled you on me." Steve said, rubbing a hand through Tony's thick hair at the back of head, minding Tony's bunny ears. Tony turned his head over his shoulder to see Bucky take off his own shirt, and his pants. Bucky's own cock was fully hard, red and leaking. Tony wanted it in his mouth, or Steve's. 

"I wanna see if your as sweet as a peach." Bucky said as he climbed on top of Tony and spread his ass with his before burring in head in between Tony. Tony let out an loud moan, grabbing onto Steve's pant leg for something to hold onto. Bucky wasted no time and was licking Tony open like it was his job. Tony could feel Bucky's tongue against his hole, slowly getting him open. Tony let out breathy moans and closed his eyes, his body feeling like it was on fire. Steve's hand just continued to pet Tony, watching Bucky as he slid one finger in. Tony let out staggered, uneven breathes and Bucky fingered him faster.

"I wanna suck your cock, Steve, _Steve_ , I want it." Tony whined, looking at Steve for anything. Steve took his own cock at the base and put it in between Tony's lips.Tony hummed and kissed Steve's cock, giving it kitten licks at the head. Steve let his head fall back and enjoyed Tony's tongue lick the tip. Tony slowly took Steve's cock in deeper and deeper, his moaning making it all the more sweeter. Steve kept a hand lightly on the back of Tony’s head, helping him keep place with his bobbing. Bucky finally came up, slick all over his mouth and beard, two fingers pumping in and out of Tony.

"He taste like a fucking treat, Stevie." Bucky said with a smirk on his face. Steve beckoned Bucky with nod of his head. Bucky leaned over Tony, who whined in displeasure when Bucky removed his fingers. Steve brought in Bucky with a rough kiss, desperate to get a taste of Tony. Bucky huffed out a laugh when Steve pulled back. Tony kept an even pace with his head bobbing, enjoying himself at a pleasurable pace, A hand on the base of Steve's dick and taking it in only half way. Tony was pretty inexperienced but thought he was doing a lovely job. Bucky leaned down so his head was next to Tony's. "Having fun, sweetheart?" Bucky asked, both arms caging Tony under him.

Tony took in Steve one more time before pulling off his a pop. "The best." Tony said, his voice rough. "Wanna taste?" Tony offered. Bucky chuckled before taking Steve in, deep. Steve let out a deep moan and for a solid minute Tony started at Bucky with admiration. Steve wasn't little or thin, and Bucky swallowed Steve's cock like a _champ_. Steve thrusted his hips a little, in the same pace as Bucky before pulling Bucky off by his hair.

"Coming so soon?" Tony teased Steve who snaked a hand under Bucky and roughly shoved two fingers in Tony's hole. Tony jumped and let out a filthy moan. Making needy noses and urging Steve for more. 

"I'll give you more, don't worry sweetheart." Steve said, giving Bucky a look. Bucky sat up from his spot and took Tony with him, turning Tony around and laying him on top of himself so Tony sat on Bucky's lap. His cheeks snug against Bucky's hard cock. Tony moved his hips up and down, grinding against Bucky's cock. Bucky groaned and leaned his head back.

"That feel good?" Tony asked, smug. Bucky placed his hands on Tony's hip bones and moved Tony's hips in a rougher pace. Tony couldn't wait to see the bruises from Bucky's fingers in the morning.  "God, you make so wet, Bucky. Can you feel it? How wet I am for your cock?" Tony teased, letting the tip of Bucky's cock catch Tony's entrance but never letting Bucky in fully. Tony enjoyed toying with Bucky but Steve put his hands on Bucky's, guiding Tony's hips so his hole was above Bucky's cock.

"You ready to be a good omega and take that alpha cock?" Steve growled in Tony's ears, licking Tony's neck. Tony nodded frantically in encouragement. Tony grabbed onto Steve's arms as Steve gently guided Tony onto Bucky's cock.

Tony let out a whine that he was sure the whole club could hear. Tony had never had an alpha cock and Bucky was stretching him, filling him up in a way Tony never knew he needed. His body was on fire, his lungs were out of air and his head was floating in space. All Tony could do was close his eyes and let his instincts lead him as he bounced on Bucky's dick, his moans getting just a bit higher in pitch as Tony took more and more of Bucky's cock with each bounce. Steve was encouraging him in his ear, Steve's voice was low and reassuring. Egging Tony to _go faster, harder, you look so pretty bouncing on alpha cock, Bambi_. Bucky was meeting Tony's thrust with such a force Tony was sure he was going to come at any moment. It didn't help that Bucky's mouth was wicked, _Stevie he feels so good, so tight, I wanna feel him come on cock_. Tony only moaned and leaned his head back so he could bury his face in Steve's neck. Tony raised an arm so he could grab a fistful of Steve's hair. Steve grinned and let his own hands wonder up Tony's sides until they got to his nipples and played with them. It was almost too much for Tony, he felt everything, every little thing. 

"I'm gonna come, please Steve-" Tony choked out, Bucky's pace becoming more brutal before Tony could even finish his plea.

"Come for us, Bambi, I wanna see how good you look coming on Bucky's cock." Steve encouraged, wrapped a hand around Tony's own neglected dick. Steve pulled Tony's dick twice before Tony yelled and came. His vision become white for a minute and slumping against Steve. Bucky let out a groan, Tony become impossibly tight around Bucky's cock that Bucky came. Filling Tony to the brim. Tony hummed with a smile at the feeling, grinding just so to milk Bucky for all he was worth.

"Good boy." Steve whispered in Tony's ear, letting Tony gather himself. Tony wasn't having it and encouraged Steve to stand. Steve complied, a little confused but moaned when Tony took Steve's cock into his mouth. Tony was riding his high and took Steve in as far and rough as he could. It was sloppy and wet and the wet noises that were being made could make anyone blush. Steve looked down to see Tony look up at him, through his thick lashes and those damn bunny ears. Steve's orgasm took him by surprise and pulled out of Tony's mouth as quickly as a could. Tony was quick to wrap a hand around Steve's cock and began to pump, his mouth open and tongue out with a clear invitation. Steve's came with a groan, watching as his come landed on Tony's very red, abuse plump lips and cheek. Tony let out a happy noise as he pumped Steve's cock for more. 

"Such a good fucking boy, Tony. Such a good omega." Steve said as he observed Bucky watching them, looking as satisfied as Steve felt.

_ ********* _

Bucky and Steve cleaned up Tony, who was pliant and post verbal, his mind too blissed out. Tony was laying on the couch, wearing Bucky's long sleeve Henley shirt and his panties; not sure where his bunny ears had gone. He was in Steve's arms, enjoying his post orgasm bliss in Steve's alpha scent. He felt safe enough to drift in and out of consciousness. Tony's head was rested against Steve's chest, curled up in a ball in Steve's lap as Bucky went in search for some spare clothing. When Bucky came back Tony made grabby hands.

"How you feeling, Peaches?" Bucky asked, bending down to kiss Tony's cheek.

"Full." Tony said, grinning. Bucky chucked.

"Good." Was all he said before setting some clothes next to Steve. "I gotta ask Tony," Bucky said, his voice laced with amusement. "How'd you know Steve was a captain?"

"I'm a genius, hacking files is something I've been doing since I was 12." Tony giggled. "I hope I was worth all those pretty pennies." Tony said absentmindedly. 

"All 500,000 dollars." Steve said softly as Tony feel into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: in my own a/o/b world omegas can't get pregnant if they're not in heat so that's very convenient wink wink
> 
> I'm a little unsatisfied with my ending, I think I rushed it a little because I wanted to write it all before I lost motivation, ya know? It's a little rough in bits and one day I'll probs edit but I think it's pretty good but anyway:  
> TBH okay so this came out way longer than I expected and it sort of has an actual plot??????? Me? Writing a plot??? Unheard of. I also have never written a/b/o before so I hope I did a decent job. I know I'm not the best writer out there but I do think this is super fun so I try my best! Thoughts, comments and kudos welcomed!! 
> 
> This is not beta'ed, this all me so please excuse any grammar or spelling errors, I try to fix them as I find them!
> 
> I kind of want to write a continuation of this, like a holiday special! And maybe a companion fic for Nat and Jan, tbh.


End file.
